


Don't You Fucking Dare.

by faboomaster666



Category: No Fandom, Personal - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Break Away, Other, Recovery?, Underage - Freeform, actually sort of direct contents of abuse, implications of abuse, trigger warning, vent write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faboomaster666/pseuds/faboomaster666
Summary: Just a vent write from the other night. Felt really bad but it felt okay enough to upload and share here. Read tags before reading the story, I don't want someone to get like triggered* by it.*triggered used in the actual sense , not the dumb joke that frankly shouldn't exist.





	Don't You Fucking Dare.

  Don’t you fucking dare tell me that it was my fault. Don’t tell me that I shouldn’t have done that. Don’t you fucking dare say that I was a bad friend, a bad sister, a bad child. You do not get that right. You will never have the right to tell me what I’m doing is wrong, and there is nothing that can convince me otherwise.

  You do not get to shut me down like this. It’s always “do more, get better, you’re doing it wrong.” but I can never please you. There is nothing that I can do to please you, and now that I’ve realized that? You try twice as hard to break me again.

  So don’t you fucking dare tell me that what you’re doing is “love.” Don’t tell me that it’s for my own good. Do not fucking tell me that you’re doing this because you care about me. You don’t get that power anymore. I will never, ever, give you that power again.

  Because when was the last time I was genuinely comfortable? With myself, or others even? I can’t remember. And you know why I can’t remember? Because you made me like this. There was nothing I could do, I was too young, too naive. But that doesn’t matter right now. It doesn’t matter one bit.

  Do you remember those days? Where I would let you hit, scream, kick at me until I gave in? Do you remember, all the bruises I took extra care to hide? Do you remember, coming into my room way before dawn, flipping on my light and screaming at me? Do you fucking remember? Even if you don’t, I do.

  So don’t tell me to keep quiet anymore. Don’t tell me that nobody will believe me, that they will all just turn a blind eye. Don’t you fucking dare keep me like this. I am not like you thought I was. I never have been. It’s taken this long to realize it so don’t take that away from me. Don’t you fucking dare.


End file.
